


Saying Thank You

by SacredMorningStar



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard helped save Miranda's sister, Oriana, she comes over to his apartment wanting to see him one last time to say thanks. She had something planned for him as a special way to show her thanks to her Commanding Officer.</p><p>Warning! This FANFICTION is PURE smut commissioned for me to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Thank You

**_So here’s the first commission I’ve had since I started the new lot of commissions. This is for :iconyoungone87: and I hope that they like the way I have written the story. I’ve never played Mass Effect myself so if the way the characters speak or act isn’t right I’m sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this. If anyone else wishes for a commission then please feel free to check out my deviantart page to find more details._ **

****

It seemed like everything had come to a massive crescendo and the fear and drama between Miranda, Shepard, Oriana and the father of the two women seemed to explode out in a flurry of violence and frustration in the fight between the trio and Henry. Shepard had been impressed with Miranda’s actions and felt glad that she had one less worry on her shoulders. She seemed happier knowing that both she and her sister were away from the one thing that had been their torment. Miranda had seemed much more bubble and flirty, not that she hadn’t been before, and much more comfortable around everyone as if a weight had come off her shoulders.

Ever since seeing the woman become more confident, determined and happier it seemed like Shepard couldn’t get his mind off her. They had been very close before and even had moments he hoped would go further into intimacy but it always seemed something got in the way, till Miranda had cleared them a space, or the publicity of the place made either or both of them feel uncomfortable. That was why he had been so happy when he got his own place. After all the hassle of his clone and trying to recuperate any loss the damn bastard caused he just felt glad it was all over.

He had walked into his apartment getting the new home ready for Miranda; knowing that she would be over soon. This was the last chance he’d got to get Miranda to join the Normandy again. He’d organised everything perfectly, creating an illusion of peace when his mind was absolutely chaotic, and when she walked through the door he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He could see the way she looked round the place as if looking for the subtle hints that not everything was as it seemed. She still had her spark even after everything and that’s what he loved about her. She never gave up and never let the bad take her down. Their light banter had been no different from before yet he felt a weight on his chest he hadn’t before now knowing this was going to mean a lot more to both of them. He couldn’t help staring at the beautiful woman before him, those bright eyes, the light touch of make-up she must’ve put on, and the subtle smile that seemed to be on her face. The way he was staring at her made blush lightly as she took a sip and he lightly nudged against her shoulder.

“It seems you’re feeling much better; well you seem to be smiling more. Maybe you’d be able to come back to us on the Normandy, I know the ship would be much quieter without you, you could even bring Oriana with you.” He could see the want to stay with him, to get back on their ship and travel through the stars, but then there was that worry and she let out a heavy sigh shaking her head slowly. “I want Ori and I to be safe, and for once in our lives we actually have a chance to just be sisters again, I would love to go back on that ship Shepard but I just can’t. I can’t put Ori in danger like that, besides, we can finally just be ourselves. I don’t have _his_ words hanging over me anymore, no matter what he made he couldn’t create some obedient drone he’d expected, we can be us now.” She smiled lightly and looked out of the window before her seeing the semi-destroyed building of the old sushi bar she loved. Shepard stood behind her and rested a hand against her hip as he finished his drink and kept her close to him. He worked his hands around her gently and lightly rubbed against her sides hoping she would relax.

“It’s a shame you can’t come with us. The ship’s going to be much quieter without you there.” He sighed lightly and watched her finish her drink. He felt her hands over his and their fingers began to weave together as they looked through the window. She seemed to be thinking as she tipped her head back to rest against his shoulder and closed her eyes to allow her mind to wander. Slowly those brilliant orbs opened and gazed into his and a playful smile curved the corners of her mouth showing that she had come up with something very playful. She smiled as she slowly turned in his arms and rested her hands against his chest feeling his racing heartbeat against them. Knowing that his heart was racing just because she was there with him made pride swell in her chest. “I may not be able to go with you but I still owe you a lot and it means a lot to know you’re going to miss me so much. Even though I can’t come with you I can still repay you.” She smiled up and slowly leaned in to whisper into his ear. “I owe you my thanks and I have the best way to thank you. I want you to go upstairs and go into your bedroom. Leave the door open and I’ll be up there soon.”

Shepard seemed to question what she said but she just gave him a look that he couldn’t argue with. She smirked as he turned away and almost seemed to rush up the stairs before she ran a hand through her hair to mess it up slightly. Under her suit she had put on a beautiful, black lace corset set with slight shoulder covering exposing all her curves; and emphasising her chest. She dusted herself off a little and slipped out of her boots, making sure all her stuff was together, before she walked up the stairs making sure Shepard knew she was on her way.

 Shepard had listened intensely to any and every sound listening out for Miranda to come his way just hoping he could make something out. He’d stripped out of his suit into a wife beater with a pair of baggy shorts just needing to cool down. He could feel his heart racing and pounding against his chest as he waited patiently for the woman to come into the room. As he looked towards the door he could see her shadow show she was getting closer and he noticed she hadn’t got her boots on. When she came into view he was stunned to silence. She leaned against the door in such a sultry way that he just couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth. He just stared at her, slightly slack jawed before snapping out of it and smiling to her playfully. He couldn’t deny that she was amazing and seeing her like this only made him wish he could keep her on his team more. “Miranda, what can I say? I mean you look amazing.”

 She sauntered over to him smirking and ran her hands down her body making his eyes trail over her again. “Like what you see, sir?” She had leaned in to whisper against his ear and he could swear he felt a shiver run down his spine at the title she gave him. “It’s all yours, everything you see, you can touch each and every inch, and I hope this shows you just how much what you did means to me.” She felt his hands move to her hips and squeeze gently before they fell into a heated kiss. Though they had kissed before this kiss seemed to hold a lot more, a promise that they would always care about each other, that no matter what happened they would always come back to each other in some way, and that this was just for each other. He broke the kiss slowly and just stared at her before pulling her to kneel on his lap letting him reach the back of the corset. “This…this is amazing. You might just make me kidnap you at this rate.” The pair laughed and rested their foreheads together just enjoying being together for a moment till he pulled her over to lay on the bed; with her over him. She slowly began to run her hands over his body enjoying the feel of his muscles under his clothes before she slipped her hands under his clothes.

 He tipped his head back a little enjoying the touches and her breath ghosting against his neck. She tugged at his wife-beater and made him sit up to take it off before grinding against his crotch; forcing a breathy groan from the commander. His whole body was pounding and he was sure she could feel his heart beat through his chest. She closed her eyes as his hands began to untie the back of the corset. She watched as he slowly peeled the corset off her body and dropped it on the floor. Once his hands were free they moved to her breasts massaging them gently and sending chills through her body and straight to her core starting that knot only he could cause. He pulled her close to another passionate kiss and began to battle their tongues in a fight for dominance. He knew he was going to win but she just couldn’t help the teasing and trying her luck just this once. He quickly spun her around and pinned her down to the bed and claimed her mouth again until he grew bored of kissing her lips. He began to slowly make his way along her chin, down her neck, across her collar bones, he searched for each spot that would make her pant, sigh and smile in bliss hoping he could find the one spot that would send chills through her body and make her beg him.

His lips trailed down her sternum before slowly moving across to one of her nipples gently kissing around it and finding those most sensitive parts. She couldn’t help arching into his touch as they slowly moved down to her waist until she tried to pull his head up to kiss his lips. He smirked and grabbed her hands pinning them down to the bed and looking her square in the face. She glared at him playfully before she let out a moan at the kisses and bites against her neck. He moved her hands so he could pin them down with one large hand freeing up one to tease at her panties. His finger ran along her hips just above her panties before moving over her clothed crotch to rub and tease. She gasped and groaned softly under his touch feeling her body pulse and jolt with blissful pleasure and just as he lowered his head she felt her hands freed from his grasp. She kept her arms above her head, acting as if she didn’t realise, to see what he would do and was pleasantly surprised feel his lips trail down to her waist and lightly nip at her panties. He slowly began to pull her panties down when suddenly he felt them being rolled over again; with her hips pinning his shoulders down.

 She kept him down as she slowly moved herself along his body and pressed her hands against his chest. Her bright smirk had come back and she slowly shuffled herself down to his crotch; grinding herself against him lightly. He felt her cool hands push into his shorts and through his boxers, encouraging him to raise his hips, sending shocks through his heated skin before the cool air made him shiver. She just smirked playfully and leaned down to kiss him as his clothes fell to the floor with a thump. He sat up instantly and wrapped his arms around her as she teased his heated erection. Her hand rubbed against his crotch and she felt his hands cling to her and his shaky breath fanned against her neck. She planned to take her time with him but that all went out the window seeing his expression when she played with him. His head tipped back, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, and his eyes closed in bliss at the touch so when she kissed him deeply and guided the rock hard muscle into herself he was extremely surprised; although not disappointed. He could feel the way her body pulsed around him, how she slowly slid herself around him to the hilt, the way she seemed so keen to be under his touch, and allowed his hands to explore her body again. He began to kiss along her neck and chest again before his hands moved to hold her hips as he started to roll his hips up into her sending pulses of pleasure through her body.

 Slowly the pair fell into a rhythm of him taking the lead and then her riding him. Each time she took the lead it seemed his pleasure would increase and when he would hold her and thrust up she would bend back and close her eyes enjoying it. His throbbing erection seemed to fog his mind as his lust grew and grew for the woman before him and he began to take more control, began to cling to her tighter, tight enough to leave marks, and let his body thrust up to her in full power. He closed his eyes and threw his head back letting out deep, guttural moans getting more and more blissful hearing her moans join him. He had never heard her moan so much and to know that he was the one causing her pleasure only made his pride swell. Slowly he began to lay down and rested his hands against her hips as she kept herself upright. This angle increased the pleasure for the both of them and he closed his eyes as he thrusted up hard into her. Cries from both of them blessing every race and every God they knew feeling the bliss pulsing and spiking through their bodies.

 They both had a sheen of sweat coating their bodies and as their rhythms began to stutter as they both got closer and closer. As his thrusts met her core he changed his angle finding her sensitive spot making her cry out a particularly pleasurable moan before he pulled her down to a heated kiss. He increased his speed as he got closer and could tell she was right on the edge. One of his hands held her close for the kiss and the other moved down her body to find that sensitive little bundle of nerves he knew could break the knot inside her. As soon as he touched it she thrust against him and clung to him moaning his name, burying her face into his shoulder, moaning against his ear as he kissed and nipped along her neck encouraging her moans. Finally he began to lose control of his rhythm and he relied on her to thrust down making them both cry out. Suddenly the knot of pleasure that had built inside her body snapped and she let out an incoherent mutter of thank yous, moans, his name and oh gods making him groan and soon join her with a final couple of thrusts.

 Both of their hearts were pounding, feeling breathless and worn out as he slowly brought his hand from her clit to lick it clean. She groaned again but stayed lain across him; coming down from her high. Her body felt like jelly so when he pulled out and rolled over so they were on their sides she barely moved. Slowly his hand stroked away a streak of hair and tucked it behind her ear just enjoying the moments he had with her. “Well Commander, what would you say of my performance?” She sounded worn out and sleepy while he made out like he was thinking. “Hmm. I believe a repeat may have to occur in order for me to make a true judgement, however, I can say that you have certainly made me one very happy.” She laughed and shook her head but soon snuggled close to him feeling his arms wrap around her and the covers pulled over them. “The thank you was very wonderful too.” He joked softly before she drifted off.

 He would regret letting her go from the  Normandy and from his crew but he knew that as long as she was here, on the planet he called home, then he had a reason to come back and a reason to keep on living. She would be his determination and, even if she didn’t know it, she would mean more to him than anyone ever could or would. He held her close and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and feeling himself drift off feeling happy he had this chance to bring her with him; and in a way had done.


End file.
